Tidus The Sion Warrior
by Calvin Sloan
Summary: Tidus comes back a week after he fades away. The Fayth and Darts send Yuna and Tidus back in time to make it like Tidus never faded away. What will change? Please read and Review?


_**Chapter 1 Tidus's Second Chance**_

Tidus's POV

_'So that's it. I just fade away just like that. At least Yuna is safe.'_ I thought to myself.

Then he appeared before me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Darts, the first summoner, as well as the on who built Zanarkand." Darts stated. "I am hear to give you a chance to go back and make it like you never faded away Dream Child of the Fayth. But I must ask, what do you know about me?"

"You were the only one to ever wield the power of the Sion's. Even through my Zanarkand was nothing but a Dream, everyone knew everything about you and the Sion's." I stated in excitement at meeting my hero.

"The Sion's names are, Titan who is the god of earth, Phoenix the god of fire, Ramuh the god of lightning, Shavia the god of ice, Leviathan the god of water, Odin the warrior god, Alexander the holy god, Diablos the god of darkness, Bahamut the dragon god, Neo-Bahamut the sacred god, and Bahamut Zero the cosmic god."

"We are flattered you know our name's." The Sion Bahamut Zero said.

"For your act of sacrificing your self to end Sin we have chosen you as the Sion Warrior." Odin said.

"We will now merge with you and you will become real, you will no longer be just the Dream Child of the Fayth." Phoenix said.

"Darts will teach you everything you need to know by giving you his knowledge about us." Shavia said.

"But know this. Because you are the Dream Child of the Fayth you have powers you didn't even know you had and you must discover them on your own but we will give you our guidance." Titan said and then they merged with me.

Then Darts put his hand on my head and all of his knowledge about the Sion's was implanted in my mind.

That is when the Fayth appeared.

"You will return to Yuna now." Fayth Bahamut said.

"Find Yuna and bring her to the Farplane and then we will send you both back in time to when you first meet." Fayth Valefor said.

"Go now." Fayth Ixion said and then a bright light engulfed me and I woke up back in Zanarkand.

_'Now where do I find Yuna?'_ I thought.

_'Why don't you try and feel her?' _Diablos asked.

_'I guess I'm going to have to get used to this.'_

Being connected to the Sion's was interesting because I could talk to them in my mind.

I try to feel Yuna and I could sense her but she was far away.

_'Yuna must be on Besaid.' _ I thought.

_'Then use us to get to her.' _Bahamut said.

_'But first you must get your new sword from the temple her.' _Bahamut Zero said and I walked into the temple and I finally found Heaven's Wrath, the sword Darts made for me.

With Heaven's Wrath in hand I left the temple.

I walked out to the ruins of Zanarkand and I ran into trouble. A huge fiend attacked.

I dodged and drew Heaven's Wrath. The fiend attacked again and I dodged with ease.

Then I ran at it and yelled "Phoenix Blade." and when the attack hit it took the fiend out with one strike.

"I wish all fiends were that easy." I said to myself. "Bahamut."

When I called the Sion's name, Bahamut appeared in a bright light and descended from the sky.

"Take me to Yuna." I said as I climbed on his back and after I was on Bahamut's back he took off at unbelievable speeds.

Yuna's POV

_'Tidus I wish you would hear my whistling and come back to me? I love you. I need you. I don't fell complete with out you. Please come back to me.'_ I thought to myself as tears flowed down my cheek.

"Yuna are you okay?" Lulu asked. "It has been a weak. I think you need to move on. Right Wakka?"

Wakka just nodded.

"I will not stop until he is back with me. Do you hear me." I said as I ran past them and twords the beach.

I sat on the beach looking out over the water and I fell asleep at sunset.

Tidus's POV

I had just landed on the beach when I noticed a figure asleep on the sand.

It was Yuna, I knew it so I made my way over to her after dismissing Bahamut.

I picked her up and walk to a near by cave and started a camp fire and held her in my arms. I fell asleep shortly after.

Wakka's POV

We woke up at daybreak and we looked for Yuna in the temple.

"Did Yuna return last night brudda?" I asked as Rikku Lulu and Kimari walked in.

"No High Summoner Yuna did not return to the temple last night." The priest said.

"We need to find Yunie." Rikku said.

"Rikku right. Kimari go and look." Kimari said.

"We need to split up. Lu, you check the beach. Rikku you check the trial. I will check the other side of the island." Wakka said. "We have to find her ya."

Yuna's POV

I woke up in a warm embrace and I looked over and I was looking into Tidus's beautiful blue eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." Tidus said.

"Please tell me you are real. Please." I pleaded.

"I never said this because I thought it would hurt to much. I love you and I promise I won't leave you." Tidus said as he leaned down and kissed me passionately.

"I'm glad you are back." I said as I cuddled into him.

"Yuna would you like it to be like I never faded?" Tidus asked.

"I would love that. Why are you asking?" I asked.

Tidus told me about everything, the Sion's, Darts, the Fayth and Darts plan and about the powers they said he has that he never realized on the pilgrimage, but still had being the Dream Child of the Fayth.

"So do you want to do this?" Tidus asked.

"Let's do it. But how do we get to the Farplane?" I asked.

"First let's tell the others so they won't worry about you Yuna.." Tidus said as he lead me out side.

"Alright." I said and then we spotted Kimari. So Tidus and I told him everything and asked him to tell the others, but we left out the part about going back in time.

"Phoenix." Tidus yelled and then the great Sion Phoenix appeared and flew us to the Farplane.

Tidus dismissed Phoenix and we walked to the Farplane in Guadosalam.

Once we reached the platform the Fayth and Darts appeared.

"We have decided to send Auron back with you." Darts said.

"Let it be done." The Fayth Bahamut said and we started to fade and then everything went black.

_**I hope you like the first chapter?**_

_**This story has only just began.**_

_**Review and let me know what you think about the Sion's and their names?**_

_**P**_

_**L**_

_**E**_

_**A**_

_**S**_

_**E**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**?**_

_**The next chapter is a Summoner is Born.**_


End file.
